


Цвета моря

by tinuvielf



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название: </b>Цвета моря<br/><b>Автор: </b>Tinuviel-f<br/><b>Бета:</b> Kyokka Suigetsu<br/><b>Размер:</b> миди<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи: </b>Алек Лайтвуд / Магнус Бейн<br/><b>Канон: </b> сериал с примесью книжного<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> романс<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG-13<br/><b>Краткое содержание: </b> Когда с Валентином было покончено, Магнус настоял на отпуске.<br/><b>Таймлайн: </b> пост-сериал<br/><b>Примечание: </b>в данном фике у Алека глаза голубого цвета.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цвета моря

Вода была повсюду, до самого горизонта, куда бы Алек ни смотрел. Прозрачная у самого берега, она темнела с глубиной, и дальше расстилавшееся перед ним безбрежное море переливалось всеми оттенками синего. Ровная гладь, ограниченная кромкой песчаного пляжа впереди, а слева — небольшой мариной, слегка рябила от ветерка и от неба отличалась лишь серебристыми бликами, которые слепили глаза даже через солнечные очки. Небо, кстати, тоже меняло свой цвет: от нежно-голубого по краям, где соприкасалось с морем, до ультрамаринового в самой вышине.

— Не смотри так долго, Александр, голова закружится.

Усилием воли он заставил себя опустить взгляд на море. Самое настоящее, что ни на есть, море. Стоявший рядом Магнус привалился к его плечу, ожидая наконец заслуженную похвалу, а Алек не мог проронить ни слова: хотя все — Иззи, Клэри и даже Макс (и Джейс!) — твердили, что отпуск это прекрасно и им предстоит много новых впечатлений, он до последнего держался настороже. До сих пор не верилось, что всё это было настоящим: маленький городок на побережье, где все дома из белого и светлого камня, открытые, улыбчивые люди, вечно безоблачное небо (Алек думал, такое невозможно в принципе), раскидистые пальмы… и настоящее море.

_— Мой дорогой Александр, ты видел когда-нибудь море? — однажды невзначай поинтересовался Магнус, массируя ему затылок._

_— Море? Нет, но я и так представляю, как выглядит целая прорва воды. — Магнус наверняка думал, что, уставший после очередной вылазки Алек, устроивший голову у него на коленях, не заметит подвоха, только не тут-то было. Магнус не в первый раз заводил речь об отпуске и совместном летнем путешествии, так что Алек привык держать ухо востро. Не то чтобы ему не нравилась идея (ещё как нравилась!) — сама мысль, что он будет прохлаждаться, пока Джейс и Иззи будут вкалывать, была неприемлема._

_Ему вполне хватало Ист-ривер, озера Лин и других водоёмов Идриса._

_— Я знаю-знаю, — Магнус фыркнул. — Ист-ривер, озеро Лин…_

_— Я настолько предсказуем?_

_— Ну, не совсем... Александр, — он мечтательно прикрыл глаза, — море совсем не похоже на озеро или реку. Оно особенное. Я бы очень хотел показать тебе._

— Да, Магнус, ты был прав, — сказал он, не сразу подобрав слова. — Это действительно нечто потрясающее. 

— А я что говорил? — довольно улыбнулся тот и, схватив Алека за руку, потянул с дорожки на пляж. — Идём купаться!

Против купания Алек ничего не имел, напротив, именно холодной воды ему сейчас и не хватало. Уж на что Нью-Йорк, прогреваясь в летний зной, походил на духовку, превращая вылазки в стандартной одежде нефилимов в зверское испытание на выносливость, однако жара на побережье переносилась в разы хуже. В этот маленький испанский городок автобус привёз их вчера поздно ночью — Магнус настоял, чтобы они по возможности как можно меньше пользовались порталами, и Алек не стал спорить — и ночная прохлада ослабила их бдительность. Но когда утром, проснувшись, Алек вышел из проветриваемого кондиционером номера на балкон, душный, похожий на пыль из прокаленных на огне камней, воздух обрушился на него с силой божественного молота. Солнце нагревало белые каменные стены, которые умножали накопленное тепло, а внутри гостиницы, чьё здание напоминало колодец, негде было разгуляться ветру. И хотя одет был Алек только в шорты, он чувствовал себя так, словно облачился в привычную кожаную куртку, штаны и ещё латы.

Магнус на ходу сбросил в песок шлёпанцы, скинул полупрозрачную футболку-сеточку и шорты, оставшись в одних минималистичных тёмно-синих плавках. Скрипнув зубами (а он ведь говорил взять что-то поприличнее!), Алек, опуская сумку на песок, метнулся взглядом по сторонам. Хоть и было раннее утро, и они выбрали местечко подальше от городского пляжа, отдыхающих всё равно обнаружилось прилично, и на Магнуса тут же начали пялиться.

— Магнус, эй!

Что-то воскликнув, тот внезапно с разбега ласточкой нырнул в воду. Алек успел выхватить взглядом его поджарые икры, напрягавшиеся больше обычного от бега по песку, и крепкую подтянутую задницу, а Магнуса уже поглотило море, и брызги, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги, полетели в разные стороны.

— Позёр, — пробормотал Алек, стягивая с себя майку. Вот теперь другие точно будут смотреть на них во все глаза.

— Александр! — вынырнув, Магнус выпрямился и эффектным движением, неосознанно или нарочно работая на публику, тряхнул головой. Вода струилась по его плечам и груди, мягко обтекая тёмные ореолы сосков, и по плоскому животу к потемневшей ткани плавок; на солнце она придавала смуглой коже Магнуса какой-то невероятный, волшебный блеск. 

То, что он стоял, не до конца раздевшись, а тупо пялясь на Магнуса, Алек понял, когда тот, рассмеявшись, выжал воду из своих волос и добавил: 

— Ты не собираешься присоединиться?

Он редко когда не наносил макияж — по правде говоря, Алек впервые видел Магнуса не накрашенным на людях и всерьёз задумывался запретить ему так делать. Без косметики ресницы Магнуса казались ещё более густыми и пушистыми, карие глаза (он предусмотрительно навёл гламур) — темнее и чарующей обычного, а губы… Пока они собирались на пляж, Алек честно сказал, что Магнус выглядит сногсшибательно, но по тому, что Алек сейчас видел, этого простого комплимента было явно недостаточно. Стоявший по пояс в воде, позволяя ей соблазнительно течь по ключицам и безволосой груди, забираться во впадинку иллюзорного пупка, Магнус выглядел совершенным морским созданием. Его хотелось зацеловать, залюбить до безумия, а если он, как в легендах примитивных, превратится в морскую пену — стать пеной вместе с ним.

— Что ты со мной делаешь? — еле слышно прошептал Алек и облизнул пересохшие губы. 

Аккуратно сложенная одежда (даже отсюда Алек слышал, как Магнус фыркнул на его педантичность) очутилась поверх сумки; Алек поставил рядом шлёпанцы и, на ходу разминая плечи, намеренно не замечая восхищённых взглядов Магнуса, направился к воде. Удивительно, не только морская вода разительно отличалась от уже виденной им речной или озёрной, но и песок тоже. Мелкий, похожий скорее на пыль или муку, он плотно облеплял даже сухие ступни, забираясь между пальцев, и обжигал так, что будь у Алека меньше выдержки, он бы давно уже прыжками и перебежками нырнул в воду. Цветом же песок походил на молоко, сверкавшее расплавленным золотом. 

Вспомнив, что он забыл снять солнечные очки, Алек вернулся, сунул их в сумку и услышал нетерпеливое хмыканье.

— Дорогой, — нараспев протянул погрузившийся в воду почти по шею Магнус, — меня тут терзают сомнения. Ты хоть плавать-то умеешь?

— Конечно, умею, что за вопрос? — Алек раздражённо дёрнул плечом. Его щиколотки наконец накрыл прибой — очень мягко, даже ласково: слабый ветерок, гулявший по берегу, не способен был поднять волны выше.

Плавать Алека учили, как и любого другого Сумеречного охотника. Недавно ему даже пришлось применить это умение на практике: демон, на уничтожение которого его отправили с Джейсом и Иззи, прятался в школьном бассейне и, отбиваясь, швырнул их троих в воду. Но речная вода в Идрисе или же пропитанная химией примитивных в бассейне совсем не походила на воду морскую. Она оказалась немного холоднее, чем Алек ожидал (наверное, потому что он уже нагрелся на солнце), а когда он, сложив руки лодочкой, наконец нырнул, то почувствовал, что море держало его легко, как крохотный листик. Сделав пару гребков на пробу, Алек, набрав воздуха в грудь, нырнул, а когда вновь выбрался на поверхность, то лицом к лицу столкнулся с Магнусом.

— Ты долго, — пожаловался Магнус и, обхватив его руками за шею, потянулся губами. 

Жаркий поцелуй смазал сам Алек. Почувствовав затылком чужие взгляды, он попытался отшатнуться, но Магнус его не пустил, даже когда целоваться стало жутко горько: язык Магнуса, нежно ласкавший нёбо, и его губы оказались горькими и солёными от морской воды.

— Ты что делаешь? На нас же смотрят!

— Смотрят? Кто смотрит? — напоследок игриво мазнув пальцем по его губам, Магнус испуганно огляделся и вдруг засмеялся. — Здесь никому нет до нас дела, Алек! Думаешь, они впервые видят целующихся парней? В этом городе такое не редкость. Если на нас и пялятся, то из зависти, что у такого красавчика, как ты, есть я, а у божественного меня — есть ты.

Снова поцеловав его, уже в уголок губ, Магнус разжал пальцы и спиной вперёд плюхнулся в воду, подняв тучу брызг. Алека окатило до самой макушки, попало даже в глаза, которые тут же защипало, и он едва проморгался.

Магнус, лежавший на воде в позе морской звезды, раскинув руки и ноги, и вправду выглядел божественным. Его тёмные пряди, освобождённые от лака и геля для укладки, создавали вокруг его головы своеобразный ореол, в ямочке между ключиц и на груди серебрилась влага; Алеку хотелось собрать её, легко провести по нежной влажной коже — самыми кончиками пальцев, это всегда выходило так чувственно, что Магнус, содрогаясь от желания и предвкушения, начинал бесстыдно умолять о большем.

— Ты потрясающий, — он легко поймал узкую щиколотку, погладил, жалея, что не может прикоснуться губами. — Надеюсь, тебе никогда не надоест слышать это от меня.

— Я любитель разнообразия, но это готов слушать вечно, — протянул Магнус, не открывая глаз, и хлопнул ладонью по воде. — Давай присоединяйся.

С сомнением покосившись на него, Алек не двинулся с места. Плавать на спине — вот чего он действительно не умел, просто не видел смысла учиться такому виду плавания, если оно не могло помочь ему выжить в сражениях с демонами.

— Не умеешь? — правильно истолковав заминку, Магнус легко встал на ноги и, довольно жмурясь, положил ладонь Алеку на грудь, а другой рукой ласково подхватил под поясницу. — Так я научу…

— Магнус, нет, — только сейчас сообразив, почему Магнус настойчиво выспрашивал у него про умение плавать, Алек понадеялся, что отказ прозвучал достаточно решительно. Он представил, как глупо это будет смотреться со стороны: его, здорового и крепкого парня, учит плавать другой парень, уговаривая, как ребёнка — и вздрогнул. Почувствовав слабину, Магнус нанёс сокрушительный удар: прижался, мазнул губами по подбородку и мурлыкнул:

— Доверься мне.

У Алека мгновенно исчезла вся способность соображать, а слова застряли в горле. Заговори он снова — начал бы заикаться и нести чушь, как и в первое время, когда они с Магнусом только встретились. Вот точно так же — вкрадчиво, на грани слышимости, что все волоски на теле вставали дыбом от проникновенности — Магнус шептал ему на ухо, когда они впервые оказались в постели, уговаривал довериться и расслабиться, словно это Алеку предстояло оказаться снизу. Нет, не предстояло, но… Алек никогда ещё не подпускал никого так близко к себе. Их отношения с Магнусом с самого начала сопряжены были с испытаниями: противостояние родным, обществу, собственному одиночеству и страху что-то менять, ошибиться, оказаться разбитым и уничтоженным. Алек пробивался сквозь чужое недоверие, Магнус — сквозь его, но, к счастью, они оба с лихвой оказались вознаграждены за свои усилия.

С тех пор и всё ещё, слыша каждый раз эти сокровенно-бархатистые нотки, Алек начинал дрожать всем телом, памятью устремляясь в ту ночь, когда Магнус под ним жарко стонал и вскрикивал, понуждая двигаться быстрее и глубже.

— Доверься…

— Ты обещал больше так не делать на людях, — выдохнул Алек, силясь унять дрожь возбуждения. — Нарочно, что ли?

— Конечно, нарочно! Я надеюсь, ты заставишь меня понести достойное наказание этой ночью или даже раньше. Но пока я хочу поплавать ещё.

Послушаться его и расслабиться Алеку удалось не сразу: дважды, чувствуя, что начинает тонуть, он взмахивал руками и становился на ноги, поднимая волны. Магнус терпеливо не оставлял попыток, и, в конце концов, когда поднятый со дна песок, сделавший воду грязно-мутной, улёгся, Алек всё же поплыл. Он даже не понял, когда Магнус убрал руку, которой поддерживал его, услышал только мягкий смешок.

Ощущения были более чем необычными. Прохладная вода, обволакивая, держала легко, и Алек плавал, впервые не прилагая к этому никаких усилий, — требовалось только спокойно, неглубоко дышать и не шевелиться. Странно, что столь огромная толща воды повиновалась, не требуя вообще ничего для своего подчинения. Алек не привык получать всё просто так. Во время охоты или находясь в Институте, — он всегда старался быть максимально сконцентрированным, контролировать всё: иначе, не зная, где свои, а где противник, кто и куда планирует двигаться, ему не защитить было Иззи и Джейса в бою. Потому-то так нелегко было отпустить все чувства и ровным счётом ничего не делать. Однако, несмотря на первую неловкость, это оказалось очень даже приятно. Даже мысль, что в Нью-Йорке за них двоих на рейдах надрывался Джейс, забилась в потаённые уголки души и больше не вылезала, позволяя наслаждался мягким плеском волн и присутствием Магнуса рядом. 

Синее небо, в которое Алек смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами, уходило в бесконечную высь и казалось каким-то нереальным, фантастическим, как с рисунков Клэри. Кое-где по краешкам бело-голубыми полосками его портили самолёты примитивных, но Алека они уже не раздражали после того, как он сам полетал на такой штуке. В стороне шумела улица: вдоль побережья растянулась вереница магазинчиков, лавочек и салонов проката шезлонгов. Местные сновали на мотороллерах или велосипедах, к ресторанам, расположенным в первой линии, кажется, подъезжали машины доставки с продуктами, затаривая их к вечеру. «Кажется» — потому что Алек постепенно отпустил контроль над всем происходящим. На них продолжали пялиться? Ну и пусть, он перестал замечать косые взгляды. В любой момент могли позвонить из Нью-Йорка, а телефон остался в номере? Разница во времени помешает. А ведь ещё несколько часов назад Алек дёргался из-за мало-мальски похожего на звонок звука и почти не выпускал телефон из рук. Пару недель назад он и представить себе не мог, что оставит на время охоту на демонов и поедет путешествовать по миру. При его ритме жизни это казалось невозможным: охота, тренировки, короткий отдых, Институт, если нужно заменить родителей, снова охота и так дальше по заведённому кругу. Не вырви его Магнус из этой колеи, Алек бы так и продолжал мчаться, не замечая ничего вокруг.

Рядом послышался плеск, и голова Магнуса закрыла от него лучи солнца. Почувствовав его ладони на своих щеках, Алек улыбнулся.

— Люблю тебя, ты знаешь? — прошептал Магнус перед тем, как поцеловать его.

И вот таких дней — только они вдвоём и новые впечатления — будет ещё целый месяц.

— Я так и не поблагодарил тебя за этот отпуск.

— О, ну, я надеюсь, тебе не пришло в голову благодарить своих родителей. От них всего-то потребовалось одно разрешение — не сравнить с тем, что сделал я.

— Конечно, нет, Магнус. И я не поверю, что ты не нашёл бы способа убедить их, если бы они мне отказали. 

Вообще-то ему до сих пор не верилось, что мать с отцом без долгих уговоров отпустили его на месяц. Да ещё и с Магнусом. Алеку казалось, они бы сделали всё, лишь бы избавить его «от развращающего влияния мага». Видимо, полугодовой рубеж, который перешагнули их отношения, убедили Роберта и Маризу, что всё исключительно серьёзно. Ну, и ещё Джейс, категорично заявивший Алеку уматывать в отпуск, пока предлагают.

— Верно думаешь, — Магнус рассмеялся, снова целуя его. — Маризу ожидал бы неприятный сюрприз, когда бы я потребовал плату за очередное обновление защитных чар Института твоим отпуском.

Представив это, Алек едва не содрогнулся от смеха и встал на ноги. Честно говоря, он бы совсем не отказался взглянуть на лица родителей в этот момент, и неважно, что хороший сын такого не пожелал бы.

— Магнус? — позвал он, вытряхнув воду из ушей, но тот словно исчез. — Эй, ты где? 

В следующий момент что-то сбило его с ног, и Алек лицом вниз рухнул в волны. Солёно-горькая вода залилась ему в нос, застлала глаза, так что пришлось зажмуриться, полилась в рот, едва он попытался инстинктивно закричать. Что-то продолжало давить ему на спину, не давая выбраться на поверхность и сделать вдох. Алека накрыло паникой, он снова взмахнул руками и врезал кому-то локтем, а в следующий миг, почувствовав долгожданную свободу, вынырнул, жадно глотая воздух. Попавшая в горло вода вызвала кашель, и Алек согнулся пополам, отплёвываясь. Ноздри, раздражённые солью и водой, саднили, глаза заболели; и отчихавшийся Алек не сразу сообразил, что Магнус тоже отфыркивался.

— Магнус? — стоило приглядеться, как Алек увидел у него пониже линии рёбер ярко-красное пятно от удара, наверняка очень болезненного. Волосы Магнуса сбились в единую плотную массу, закрывшую ему пол-лица; пытаясь отдышаться, он утирал локтем рот. — Я… это… Прости.

— Нет, всё в порядке, — Магнус вроде бы улыбался, но Алеку чудились затаённое подозрение и даже опаска в его глазах. — Сам виноват. Не нужно подкрадываться к Сумеречному охотнику со спины.

Настроение резко упало. Только что они оба наслаждались морем, жарой и солнцем, но нет, Алеку нужно было всё испортить. Именно этого он и опасался — что его привычки нефилима во время отдыха не дадут ему расслабиться. Конечно, Алек тайком взял с собой оружие, хотя Магнус о нём знал, но делал вид, что не в курсе, никогда же не угадаешь, когда нападут демоны. Однако к чему Алек не был готов, так это к тому, что из-за своих дурацких рефлексов он причинит Магнусу боль.

— Прости, — до него только сейчас в полной мере дошло, что он сделал. — Прости, я не нарочно.

— Алек, — Магнус сделал шаг навстречу, но он отшатнулся, — всё нормально. Давай ещё поплаваем.

— Нет, я…Ты плавай, а я подожду на берегу.

— Александр! — расстроенно позвал его Магнус, но Алек, не слушая, уже вышел из воды.

Вытащив из пляжной сумки полотенце, он бросил его на песок и сел. Магнус ещё не торопился выходить на берег, и слава Ангелу, потому что Алек совершенно не представлял, что говорить, как извиняться, пусть даже Магнус на него не держал зла. Всё же шло просто прекрасно: долгие проводы и напутствия от Джейса (хорошенько оттянуться) и Иззи (не заездить Магнуса уж слишком), перелёт из Нью-Йорка в Барселону, когда Магнус заснул, привалившись к его плечу — он выглядел при этом настолько трогательно, что Алек, залюбовавшись, потом едва растолкал его, и они чуть было не опоздали на автобус. И сегодня день начался с лениво-томных поцелуев, с Магнуса, сонно жмурившегося и пытавшегося притвориться, будто он совершенно не возбуждён и не понимает, чего от него хотят… Надо же было всё это разрушить.

— Эй, тебе нужно намазаться от солнца, — подошедший Магнус коснулся его напряжённых плеч и взлохматил слипшиеся после купания волосы. — Ты же не хочешь сгореть, Алек?

— Извини, я сам, — отрывисто сказал он, и ласкающая рука исчезла.

— Ну, как хочешь.

Намазавшись кое-как, Алек улёгся, стараясь не смотреть на чёрную шевелюру Магнуса, устроившегося рядом. Хотелось расслабиться, перестать думать о случившемся, наверняка же Магнус не придавал этому особого значения, это Алек, как обычно, раздул из мухи слова. Но тут действительно есть из-за чего волноваться и переживать. Магнус хотел именно что устроить отпуск им обоим, забыть о бесконечной опасности и о всём прочем, что прилагалось к жизням Сумеречного охотника и мага. Должны были быть только они вдвоём и никого больше, ни забот, ни проблем, их маленькая личная Акуна Матата, как называл это почему-то Магнус. Но, по-видимому, Алек просто физически не приспособлен к такой жизни. Когда почти каждый день начинается с опасности и заканчивается зачастую ею же, трудно не видеть угрозу в каждом встречном. И это никоим образом не исправить, не вытравить эту постоянную готовность и подозрительность даже на время — от них обычно зависела его жизнь.

Прикрыв глаза, он надеялся было успокоиться, но стоило отключить одно чувство, как обострились другие. Скрип песка выдавал чужие шаги — на пляже всё прибывало народу. Со стороны моря усилился плеск и детские восторженные крики, удары мяча по воде, в марине ветер гулял между мачт стоявших на приколе яхт, издавая причудливый свист… Алек стиснул зубы. Они тоже могли бы выйти на берег, держась за руки, как это делали другие парочки, или намазывать друг друга кремом от загара, но сначала Алек всё поломал, а потом ещё и Магнусу настроение испортил, надувшись. Когда он решился посмотреть на Магнуса, того на месте не оказалось. Его часть пляжного полотенца потемнела от влаги и, скомканная, была вся в песке. Тяжело вздохнув, Алек снова зажмурился и перевернулся на спину; внутреннюю сторону его век тут же окрасило красным яркое солнце. Ну да, они же приехали сюда веселиться, и раз Алек этого не хочет, что, Магнусу тоже сидеть на бережку и вздыхать? Нет. 

Чужое приближение он вновь уловил по поскрипыванию песка, хотя этот человек, в отличие от многих других, ступал мягко, скрывая свои шаги. Лишь когда солнце заслонила чья-то тень, Алек поспешно открыл глаза и увидел, как Магнус садится рядом. Он тоже сел, в следующий момент почувствовав, как что-то коснулось его руки.

На полотенце, явно оставленная Магнусом, лежала крупная раковина красивого персикового цвета с прожилками красного и розового, и белыми внутренностями.

— Не удержался, — пояснил Магнус, ероша подсохшие и вставшие дыбом волосы. От него неуловимо пахло причудливой смесью морской воды, ветра и сандала. — Увидел в магазинчике и не удержался.

Алек смерил его взглядом — не похоже было, что Магнус, чтобы выйти на улицу, что-то накинул на себя — и едва не задохнулся от жгучей ревности.

— Ты ходил в таком виде?

— О, Александр, уверяю тебя: у того парня, что там работает, весьма фигуристая подружка, ему и дела нет до тощего мага в моём лице.

— Ты не тощий, ты — совершенный, — сказал Алек и умолк, когда Магнус, подняв раковину, с неожиданно грустной улыбкой приложил к его уху.

— Знаешь, говорят, что ракушки хранят шум моря. Сейчас ты слышишь настоящий прибой, но когда мы вернёмся в Нью-Йорк, эта ракушка даст тебе вспомнить грохот волн. — Он внезапно замолчал. — Я люблю море, Алек, и я очень хотел показать тебе его.

— Поэтому мне так стыдно, что я всё испортил. 

— Нет, тут нечего стыдиться. С одной стороны, с таким тобой мы точно будем в безопасности, но пойми меня правильно — я желаю, чтобы ты всё-таки отдохнул, увидел, каким спокойным и прекрасным может быть мир примитивных на побережье. 

Его желание, почти требование казалось вполне законным, и Алек подался навстречу для поцелуя. Магнус ласкался настойчиво и в то же время нежно: прихватывал его нижнюю губу, касался языком кромки зубов, запустив руку ему в волосы, то трогательно прижимаясь, то снова отстраняясь. Оставив ракушку на полотенце, Алек притянул Магнуса ещё ближе, совсем не заботясь, кто их увидит и что подумает. Если переживать из-за каждого косого взгляда, то Алек никогда не проживёт с Магнусом ту жизнь, которую они оба хотели. 

— Прости, я не хотел тебя ударить, — запинаясь, повторил он, заглядывая Магнусу в глаза. — Это как-то на уровне инстинктов получилось, само собой. Надеюсь, не слишком больно.

— Рефлексы у тебя и вправду отменные.

— Я серьёзно, Магнус.

— И я серьёзно. Ты ведь прекрасно понимаешь, что это была просто неудачная шутка и только. Прекращай самобичевание. Да, немножко было больно, — Магнус удивлённо замолчал, когда Алек накрыл ладонью его бок там, куда пришёлся удар. Гладкая кожа под его пальцами казалась раскалённой, словно невероятное пламя обжигало Магнуса изнутри. — Но это потому, что я забыл, дорогой, что как нефилим, ты никогда не расслабляешься. Моей вины здесь больше, а раз так, то я хочу, чтобы мы немедленно забыли об этом глупом происшествии и отдыхали дальше. Я бы не отказался снова искупаться. Мы уже высохли, вон, даже соль выступила, — Магнус ткнул пальцем в его грудь, покрытую белым налётом. Слипшиеся из-за него тёмные волоски — о Ангел, Алек и так считал себя не особо красивым по сравнению с Магнусом, а тут ещё это — выглядели просто жутко. — Ты выглядишь настоящим испанцем, мой сладенький. И нам действительно пора снова искупаться, а то скоро солнце начнёт печь так, что ты и десяти минут не полежишь спокойно.

Улыбаясь, Алек пожал плечами. Он не особо понимал, как можно так долго лежать и не шевелиться: не спать, не дремать и не читать, а разговаривать, например. Для Сумеречного охотника это пустая трата времени, но Магнусу нравилось, и это главное. Главное, что он не сердится, что готов терпеть эти проявления характера Алека и принимать их как должное. Из таких уступок и складываются прочные, годами длящиеся отношения, которых Алек хотел для них с Магнусом. Начавшиеся так трудно, они просто не могли быть иными.

— Сними очки, — попросил Магнус, когда Алеку надоело щуриться от солнца и он только-только их надел. — Дай на тебя полюбоваться. Ты ведь знаешь, что я люблю твои глаза, да, Алек?

Его голос был переполнен обожанием и восхищением, которые сводили Алека с ума. Кто бы что ни говорил, Алек полюбил совершенно потрясающего во всех смыслах человека и счастлив был, принимая такую же сильную любовь в ответ.

— Надеюсь, ты любишь меня не только за красивые глаза.

— Как можно! — тот зацокал языком, изображая из себя глубоко оскорблённого, но, погладив кончиками пальцев его щёку, совершенно другим голосом сказал: — Говорят, у людей, чьи глаза цвета моря, душа такая же широкая и мятежная, как и само море.

До Алека, засмотревшегося на его губы, слова дошли не сразу. Обманчивая юность Магнуса уже не раз вводила Алека в заблуждение, заставляя забыть, что тот воочию наблюдал, как вершилась история на протяжении минимум трёх столетий, и что в его речах практически всегда есть скрытый смысл.

— У меня не мятежный характер.

Магнус коварно улыбнулся — так, как если бы Алек попал в очередную из его хитрых логических ловушек, которые он устраивал, чтобы уговорить Алека на очередную свою затею.

— В самом деле? Стало быть, это Джейс расстроил твою свадьбу с…

— Эй, а кто говорил «Ни слова о Джейсе» и первым же о нём вспомнил?

— Виноват, — без капли раскаяния протянул тот, сжимая ладонь Алека. — Но ты же понимаешь, что я прав. Ты неоспоримо добрее и во всех смыслах лучше многих Сумеречных охотников. 

Услышав похвалу, Алек смущённо кашлянул. До сих пор в глазах многих (и его собственной матери тоже) идеальным Сумеречным охотником оставался Джейс, если не помнить, что он сын Валентина. Алеку странно было слышать, что кто-то лучшим называет его.

— За много поколений ты — первый из Лайтвудов, кто не был мне неприятен, не в обиду твоей сестре будет сказано, она стала второй. И ты же, воспитанный в атмосфере соблюдения всех правил и законов, послал эти самые правила, чтобы мы могли быть вместе. Скажешь, я ошибаюсь?

— Нет, — тихо прошептал Алек. Когда на Магнуса вот так находило, он мог говорить, говорить и говорить, и возражать или перебивать его совершенно не хотелось. Магнус всегда оказывался правым. — Скажу, что ты очень любишь это своё море. Это как-то странно, ведь большое количество воды подавляет магию.

Улыбка Магнуса сделалась тёплой и совершенно растроганной.

— Тебя я люблю больше.

— Какое оно? — внезапно для самого себя спросил Алек, случайно натолкнувшись рукой на ракушку. — Море там, где ты вырос? Ты ведь поэтому так любишь его?

Единственное, что напрягало его в Магнусе, — что он никогда не рассказывал о себе. Редко в разговорах всплывало, что он бывал в Перу, долгое время жил в Лондоне и Мадриде, попутешествовал по жарким странам… Но кто сопровождал его, с кем Магнус встречался и кого любил, что стало с его семьёй — даже по прошествии нескольких месяцев для Алека это оставалось тайной. Если Магнус и называл чьё-то имя, то только Рагнора Фелла — видимо, считал, что к мёртвому его ревновать не будут. Да, к Рагнору Алек его не ревновал, но вот к остальным любовникам и любовницам, которых у Магнуса за его долгую жизнь наверняка было немало, — о, они вызывали жаркую иссушающую ревность, бессонницу и яростное желание выяснить, не может ли Магнус до сих пор испытывать чувства к кому-нибудь из них. В какой-то степени он понимал правоту Магнуса, говорившего, что если не забыть о прошлом, то не будет будущего, однако… Что, если прошлое однажды нагонит их? Ударит, когда они оба меньше всего будут ждать этого? 

Алек уже достаточно устал, безуспешно убеждая Магнуса поделиться воспоминаниями, чтобы на время отложить эти попытки. И чтобы понимать, что отпуск Магнус затеял в том числе и для того, чтобы отвлечь Алека от расспросов.

— Там, где я родился, Александр, моря нет, — к его удивлению, ответил Магнус. — Да, Джакарта стоит на побережье, но в семнадцатом веке у моря селились лишь рыбаки и торговцы. Бедняки вроде нас ютились в джунглях на другом краю города, но я знаю, что море тогда закрывали собой рыбацкие лодки, а вода в нём была не синей, а коричневой.

— Такого не бывает, — возразил Алек, потрясённый тем, что Магнус не отшутился, как обычно, а решил рассказать подробно.

— Бывает-бывает. В Джакарте тринадцать рек, а ручьев и каналов ещё больше. Из них пьют, в них моются, стирают… и прах умерших отправляют туда же.

Представив себе это, Алек вздрогнул. Он не считал Ист-Ривер чистой, куда уж, столько всего в неё попадает из многомиллионного города, но река по-прежнему оставалась синей.

— В тех местах, где реки впадали в море, оно становилось коричневым. Счастье, что ты этого не знаешь. Ты хочешь пить, а вода противно тёплая, полна грязи и глины и совершенно не утоляет жажду. Твоя мать идёт стирать, а после стирки твоя одежда ещё больше пахнет землёй. Нужно помыть или напоить коров — и ты гонишь их туда же, к реке, а если… — Магнус вдруг осёкся, словно вспомнив что-то очень болезненное. 

— Магнус? — осторожно коснувшись его разгорячённого плеча, позвал Алек, ожидая, что сейчас услышит «Неважно» или «Забудь». Алек бы так сказал на его месте.

Однако Магнус удивил его — поймал его руку в свои ладони, коротко коснулся губами и через силу продолжил:

— Когда мне было десять, мои колдовские силы пробудились. Увы, такова жизнь мага — в ней много того, на что мы не можем повлиять. Узнав, кого она выносила под сердцем, повесилась моя мать, — голос Магнуса, и без того безжизненный, стал совсем глух. — Мой отец… мой приёмный отец попытался утопить меня в той самой реке, у которой мы жили, и я убил его. Моя магия убила. Я не имею в виду, что если бы мы жили на берегу моря, ничего этого не случилось бы, вовсе нет. Но для меня до сих пор море, чистая вода — это нечто из другой жизни, неосквернённое… живое.

Нечто из жизни, где он не убивал своих родителей.

Сказать на это было нечего — Магнус не терпел к себе жалости, даже от Алека не стерпел бы. И хоть Магнус впервые разоткровенничался с ним, Алек не чувствовал радости от того, что дело сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. Их поездка планировалась как отдых, а вместо этого они разговаривают о тяжёлом прошлом, болезненном для Магнуса прошлом. Видит Разиэль, Алек совсем не задумывался, что это может быть так.

— Я никому не рассказываю о себе, кроме тех, кто мне близок, да и то, не каждому можно доверить такую правду, чтобы отношения остались теми же. Я слишком боялся тебя потерять, Александр, испугать подобными откровениями, поэтому и молчал. Даже сейчас… — он слабо улыбнулся, — прости, что настроение испортил.

— Нет, это ты прости, — придвинувшись ближе, Алек уткнулся в его плечо. — Я заставил тебя вспомнить.

— На самом деле, я всегда это помню, просто не делюсь.

— Магнус…

— А ещё я люблю море, — резко заговорил Магнус снова, — потому что эта бесконечная гладь воды — самая невероятная и мощная сила из всех, что я видел. Никакие руны, ангельские или демонические, никакое колдовство демона не сравнятся с силой моря. Если бы ты видел, что оно способно натворить — шторма, цунами — то понял бы, что Валентин с его Орудиями смерти и рядом не валялся. И разве ты не почувствовал там, на воде, что на какой-то миг обладаешь этой силой, контролируешь её?

— Я почувствовал…

Алеку много чего хотелось сказать. Что не думать о своём долге Сумеречного охотника, вовсе не зазорно, а даже приятно — ведь так он мог больше себя посвятить Магнусу. Что Магнус действительно много труда вложил в эту поездку, и Алеку нужно было быть благодарным, а он, как всегда, неуклюже влез и столько всего наворотил. Что если таких откровений у Магнуса ещё немало, Алек готов выслушать их все, принимая его боль, как свою, и его любовь к Магнусу не угаснет ни на секунду, но Магнус неожиданно продолжил:

— Море непокорное и непредсказуемое, как и ты. Знаешь, после несостоявшейся свадьбы я слышал, как тебя сравнивали с взорвавшимся вулканом, но нет, это не так. Ты — море, бескрайнее, вроде бы безмятежное, но стоит поколебать твоё спокойствие, и шторм сносит всё на своём пути. 

— Тебя я не снесу, — твёрдо ответил Алек, — никогда. Я счастлив просто потому, что ты со мной, и неважно, где мы — на берегу моря или в засушливой пустыне. Я люблю тебя, Магнус, я уже говорил и буду говорить: я хочу знать о тебе. Если тебе больно вспоминать — поделись со мной. Страшно — всё равно поделись, я никогда тебя не оттолкну. 

Возможно, Алек ещё пожалеет о своих словах, возможно, что и нет. Разум подсказывал, что не всю правду о Магнусе ему следует знать, однако он принял решение.

— И в то же время я хочу, чтобы этот наш с тобой отпуск ничто не омрачало: ни демоны, ни нефилимы, ни даже прошлое. 

Магнус слушал его с улыбкой, а в уголках его глаз блестели то ли слёзы, то ли не высохшая после купания влага. Ладонь, которую протянул ему Алек, он принял и прижал к своему сердцу.

— Я говорил, что люблю тебя, Александр?

— Много раз, но я готов слушать снова и снова.

— А говорил ли я, — прижавшись невозможно близко, шепча ему в самые губы, продолжил Магнус, — что в конце путешествия нас ждёт небольшой остров в Тихом океане, где будем только мы? Лазурный океан, белый пляж, хижина под сенью пальм…

— Не-ет, — ошеломлённо протянул Алек и был награждён долгим многообещающим поцелуем. — И я даже не знаю, что и кому в прошлой жизни сделал такого, что у меня теперь есть ты.

— И я задаюсь тем же вопросом, дорогой мой, — поднявшись, Магнус протянул ему руку. — Пойдёшь со мной поплавать? Только уговор не дуться.

Алек с улыбкой вложил в его ладонь свою, переплетая их пальцы.


End file.
